Finally a family
by Karma's next victim
Summary: **Discontinued 2012** Sequel to My Lost Brother. Last we heard, Anna was on the floor dieing while the boys looked for Hunny. Will they find her? And what of Meadow who was just turned? Find out in this final story. Yes I'm fully aware I SUCK at summaries, but read anyways
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with the last story of my lost boys trio. For those of you just joining in, please go back and read the first 2 stories. Sorrow filled days and My lost brother. For those of you returning Im warning you now, this story sucks bad cuz I have massive writers block so I'm getting out what I can. Will be updated slowly but surely. Anyways, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own lost boys. Wish I did, but I dont. :( ALSO! this disclaimer is valid throughout this whole story (I just dont wanna have to add it every time.)**

* * *

><p>"Your sister?" Everyone was stunned, Anna had never mentioned a sister… Hell David never mentioned another sister. So it was no surprised when David's head snapped up in confusion.<p>

"Sister? What the hell. I was never told I had another sister."

"You..you…Don't….. But I….Do…."

Laddie spoke for everyone. "Alright Anna, explain this to us."

"Bells, you better use the mind like again, talking is to draining for you." Anna loved how much Paul cared so she nodded and began her story.

_About 16 years ago my mother met John, who's my dad. Mom I guess died soon after she had me. Some how I got a little sister, I don't exactly know how and dad never told me. Just one day I randomly had a sister. According to the book mom left for me, Hunny is only my step sister and she is not a vampire. When Hunny found the book she read that and took off. I haven't seen her since. But I want to, she's my sister. I want her to join us. Paul, please go hunt her down._

"Paul,"

"Yah David?"

"Let us all go with you. "

"No man, you need to stay here with Meadow."

"Bliss, Britney. Will you stay here with Laddie, Meadow and Anna?" Bliss and Britney nodded.

"Heyyyy!" Laddie was whining again. "Why do I have to stay here!"

"Because your a whiny 16 year old brat." Laddie humped and walked away.

"Jerk." David turn back to the girls.

"Now if Meadow wakes up while I'm gone, one of you go out and get her something to eat. There must be one person with Meadow and Anna at all times."

"We understand. Now go. These girls can't wait forever, and god knows we wont be able to hold Anna back when her hunger takes over." With that the boys nodded and were gone.

Out on the town

"David," Marco called

"Yeah?"

"How exactly are we going to find this Hunny girl? Where should we start?" Paul stopped in his tracks, He knew nothing about this Hunny.

"Errr, that's a pretty good question…. I don't know." They all looked around at the passing crowd.

Meanwhile

"Hunny, tonights your big night." The leader spoke with such a nasty grin painted on his face. "There's a group of blood suckers that we've been trying to exterminate for a very long time. Their leader goes by the name David. He's followed by 4 other boys, Marco, Dwayne, Paul and Laddie. Laddie is rarely seen. Rumour has it they've been looking into expanding their clan. Your job is to see to their deaths." Hunny nodded as the leader continued. "Should you fail and turn into a blood sucker yourself, I wont think twice before staking you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah Edgar, I understand. I'll be back before sun up." With that, she turned and took her leave.

"You know Edgar, for a young girl, she's good at what she does."

"I know," Edgar smiled. "Reminds me of when we were young. You, me and Sam."

"Well let's hope she's careful."

Back on the town

The boys met up at the Merry-Go-Round. "Anything?" Paul asked. Everyone else shook their heads. Paul let out a deep sigh. "How come it's so hard to find one girl! I mean Hunny is a pretty unusual name, so people are bound to know her!"

"Did we ever stop to consider she might not be in Santa Carla?" Leave it to Dwayne to be that random voice of reason.

"Um hey, excuse me?" A girl dressed in dark skinny jeans, Dark purple tank top and leather jacket spoke up. The boys looked at her. She seemed familiar. "Did I hear you looking for a Hunny?"

"Yeah, do you know her?" Marco asked, slight growl in his tone.

"Know her? Ha! I am her" _Hmm that was easy_. "Hunny Bodelle, Expert Vampire Hunter… In Training. How can I be of service?" Marco let out a giggle and pat Paul on the back.

"Who know. You mate's sister is a hunter. Ironic. Haha!" Paul rolled his eyes and grumbled. So it was up to David to do the talking.

"Yeah…. We have a vampire problem for you to solve. So if you want to just follow us, we'll take you to their nest." He had to admit, suppressing the grin was pretty hard.

"Alright! Just letting you know, I charge up front."

"Yeah yeah. Get on the bike." David ushered her onto his bike and they all took off towards the cave.

Cave

"Gah!" Anna was getting increasingly hungry and Britney and Bliss were starting to have major issues holding her down.

"I wish they'd hurry up! The smell of Meadow's blood is really getting to her. Ah!" Bliss yelled as Anna tried to get loose from their grip again.

"I know! Ehh! I'll call to Marco and get an update!" Britney yelled back to Bliss.

"No need! We're back!" Marco shouted as they all came into the room. Paul ran up to the still struggling Anna and grabbed hold of her in a tight embrace.

"Bells! We found her! You won't have to suffer much longer." Anna settled down some.

"Hey guys, where's this vampire problem you said needed to be taken care of?" Hunny stepped around Dwayne and her eyes settled on Anna. "YOU!" She pulled out a wooden stake and ran towards Anna. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Paul let go of Anna and everyone watched as sister lunged at sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll do hide before y'all kill me. But as usual R&amp;R, make me happy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**God damn! It's a extremely short chapter... Lemme see if I can pump out anything else before I actually upload this...**

* * *

><p>Everyone heard both girls scream in pain. Hunny had plunged the stake through Anna's left shoulder and Anna had sunk her teeth into Hunny's right shoulder. Both sisters holding onto each other for dear life. However Hunny's grip on not only the stake, but on reality began to loosen as Anna drained her of blood.<p>

_Paul help me! I don't want to kill her, but I can't stop drinking! Help, get me off of her!_

Anna was screaming in panic at Paul through the link that they shared. He could feel the panic emanating off her in waves. He stepped forward and tapped the stake, still plunged in her shoulder. The pain that shot through Anna when the stake was tapped was so much that she released her death bite on Hunny and shrieked in pain. She looked at Paul. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Bells. You have to save your sister now. Then we have to get that stake out." He stroked her hair, "Lots of pain."

"For my sister, I'll push through it. Now how do I save her?" With a sigh Paul walked Anna through the steps of saving her sister. "I had no idea it was this easy." Paul gave her a gentle smile after she finished assuring that Hunny was fine. As he had her distracted with his smile David crept up behind her, grabbed hold of the stake and ripped it out. Anna felt so much pain that she passed out, not before screaming and swearing at Paul and David threading to kill them both. Paul picked up Anna and laid her in the bed while Laddie had wondered up to Hunny and began poking her.

"Hey you guys, can we eat her?" Paul walked up behind Laddie and gave him a smack upside the head.

"No you can't eat her! And if you even try, I'll tell Anna and none of us will protect you from her." Laddie looked over at Anna's sleeping form then back to Paul and then back at Hunny. He nodded and walked away in defeat.

"Good choice!" Britney and Bliss called after him.

Anna stirred in her sleep, something was buggin her and she couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was the pain in her shoulder or maybe it was her connection forming with Hunny. What ever it was, it woke her up with a start. She crawled out of the bed and walking into the main room where she found all the boys. "Hey everyone" She was still so groggy and everyone could hear it in her voice. Paul came running up to her.

"Good you're awake. I was just about to come check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Tired mainly, but I have this weird feeling. Where's Hunny?"

"We put her in the back cave on a couch. Didn't want her waking up and trying to kill you in your sleep." Anna smiled, all the boys were family and they were taking care of her. She looked around at everyone, seeing how happy they were. Britney and Marco, Bliss and Dwayne, Her and Paul, David and a surprisingly hyper Meadow. But there was one person she could not find.

"Hey guys, where's Laddie?" All the guys shrugged and went about their business. All the girls on the other hand, got up and walked over to her.

"Hello there sleepy head." Meadow said as she gave Anna a giant hug.

"Sleepy head?"

"You've been out 3 days." The twins replied.

"Wow... 3 days... That must have been one hell of a fight." Everyone nodded.

"Anyways," Bliss said, grabbing ahold of Anna's hand. "You want to see where Laddie is? Then follow us!" all 4 girls walked towards the back fo the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK LOOK! I added more! (originally it was like only one paragraph now its more! hehe) anyways R&amp;R, Cuz I might actually be getting some of my mojo back :O<strong>


End file.
